


The Scars On His Skin

by YinYangZodiac



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Anger, Kissing, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Jay finds out that Carlos cuts himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty crap. My first Jaylos fic, a lot more better ones are sure to be on their way.

Jay blinked slowly as he walked into his and Carlos' shared dorm room. He stopped in the doorway, eyes locked on Carlos. Or rather, locked on the lines against the pale skin of the younger's arms. Carlos stood facing the door, curious brown eyes wide with surprise. He held a shirt in front of himself, having been ready to pull the long-sleeved red shirt onto himself.

Jay let out a slow breath, hesitantly lifting his gaze to lock with the other's. That seemed to shove Carlos into action, making him yank the shirt on quickly. Jay slammed their room's door shut, feeling the anger building in his chest. Carlos sat on his bed, facing the older. He flinched slightly as Jay made his way over to him.

"What is on your arms?" Jay asked slowly, voice low and full of demand. Carlos pulled his arms to his chest tightly, lowering his gaze to his lap. Jay huffed quietly, reaching out and grabbing the smaller's wrists gently. Carlos let out a yelp as Jay yanked his arms away from his chest. The older kept a grip on Carlos' right wrist. His left hand scrambled to keep Jay from pulling his sleeve down, Jay was unfazed, pulling the sleeve down to Carlos' elbow.

"Jay," Carlos mumbled, tears threatening to roll down pale cheeks. Jay clenched his teeth, keeping his eyes on the scars on his friend's arm. Some were fading, but a majority of them were now. Jay felt his stomach churning, twisting in one too many wrong ways.

"C, why did you do this to yourself?" Jay asked softly, anger quickly fading. Carlos let out a hiccuped laugh, wiping his eyes with his free arm.

"I'm worthless." He ground out, voiced broken and full of malice. Jay said nothing for a moment, processing the younger's words. He snorted and lifted the arm in his hands to his lips. He pressed a kiss to the top cut on Carlos' wrist, moving down the arm slowly. He kissed each scar lightly, ignoring the other boy's protests.

"Carlos," he started softly once he reached the last mark. "You are not worthless. You are worth everything."

Carlos shook his head quickly, a long line of 'no's spilling from his lips. Jay grabbed Carlos' face gently, pulling him closer so their noses were brushing against each others.

"N-" Carlos was cut off by Jay pressing their lips together softly. The smaller gripped at Jay's shirt tightly, trying to pull him closer. Jay wrapped his arms around the other gently, breaking the kiss. Carlos locked eyes with him, biting his bottom lip to keep from saying something that he'd regret.

"You aren't worthless, C." Jay restated, playing with Carlos' hair at the back of his neck. Carlos nodded mutely, letting out a deep breath. He closed his eyes gently, dropping his head against Jay's shoulder. Neither knew what the kiss made them and they didn't care at the moment. Carlos just knew that Jay wasn't going to leave him, no matter what.


End file.
